Rosie (Anderson series)
Rosie is the tritagonist of both the Caillou gets grounded series and the Caillou Gets Ungrounded series. She is Caillou's little sister, and the second child of Boris and Doris (Anderson). She is also the deuteragonist of the first season of Life With/Without Parents and the tritagonist of the second season, the main antagonist of Rosie Gets Grounded videos, and the main protagonist of Rosie Gets Ungrounded videos. About Her Age: 2 (or 3), 22 (Caillou Fanatic Est 2004's version) 16 (in some videos) Family: Boris (dad), Doris (mom), Caillou (brother), "Grandpa", "Grandma" Personality: In some series she acts like a blatantly stereotypical misandric radical feminist. In Caillou Gets Grounded videos or Rosie Gets Ungrounded videos she is mostly well-behaved, except in Rosie Gets Grounded videos where she is a troublemaker just like Caillou. Youtubers like StefieB and Rosie haters she is mostly a troublemaker in almost any case, which inspired others. In pre-2016 videos she is often well-behaved, so Caillou influencing her at some point in a certain timeline could in fact be a reason she became a troublemaker in other timelines because each of the characters are in different fictional alternative timelines. Relationships: * Caillou and Rosie often show sibling rivalry that can go to intense situations. For instance, they may fight over Peter Piper Pizza vs Chuck E Cheese's. * Caillou often does cruel pranks on her, such as dressing up as Pennywise and scaring her because she is afraid of clowns. * She loves her mom and dad because they play favorites and prefer Rosie much more than Caillou. They call her their "angel" sometimes because she is mostly well-behaved. * Rosie occasionally invites her friends to a sleepover, which Caillou takes pleasure in ruining them. Trivia: * Rosie used to be afraid of clowns until Caillou dressed up as a clown to show her clowns aren't scary. (this was Doris's idea) * In GoAnimate, Peter Piper Pizza is her favorite restaurant. Voice: VoiceForge Shy Girl (most of the time in pre-2016 videos), Salli (most of the time since VoiceForge Shy Girl got removed from GoAnimate), Acapela Rosie (on some videos and on Caillou Fanatic Est 2004's videos), Ivy (some videos) Signature color : Blue Other series (add your own here) * She is the deuteragonist of Sacred Assortment's Caillou series. * Caillou Fanatic Est 2004: She is the tritagonist of her Evil Caillou Gets Grounded series. In her Evil Caillou Gets Grounded series, She, Caillou, Boris, Doris, and Classic Caillou team up to ground Evil Caillou. According to Caillou Fanatic Est 2004, Rosie was born on October 12, 1995 which took in place in the World Trade Center City And Hospital. * She is the secondary tritagonist of The 1redbed Caillou Gets Grounded series. * She is one of the people with the magical locket from the queen along with her friend Lily in The Flowerland Adventure by Princess Cringe Gallery View Image-1480273921.jpg|How She Appears In Real Life Rosie Gets Grounded.jpg|Rosie Who Is Grounded Image-1479344196.jpg|Superstar Candy version Rosie Anderson.jpg|Ronit Amin Version Image-1479344080.jpg|Brandon Gold version Capture (2).JPG|Caillou Fanatic Est 2004 version IMG_9000.png|OfficerPoop247 version Image-1479344059.jpg|Lil Peepz Image-1479344042.jpg|Business Friendly IMG_2076.JPG|Rosie swimsuit Rosie.png|Rosie in her casual look. (image is property of TheLastSkylark) Category:Pbs kids Category:Baby Category:Little Kids Category:Childish people Category:Characters from PBS Kids shows Category:Sometimes troublemakers Category:Daughters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Younger sisters Category:Younger Siblings Category:Little sisters Category:Canadians Category:September Births Category:Virgos Category:Pisces Category:2001 Births Category:Older Siblings Category:Neutral Category:Girls Category:Living Characters Category:Little people Category:Bad Users Category:Good Users Category:Neutral users Category:Characters who can fly Category:Caillou Gets Ungrounded Category:Rosie Gets Grounded Category:Rosie Gets Ungrounded Category:Clever Girls Category:Good Girls Category:Ungrounded People Category:Metro 3D Fans Category:Evil Caillou Gets Grounded Category:Baby Show Haters Category:Jack Paul approves this page Category:Crybabies Category:Babies Category:Heroes Category:Anti heros Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Villains Category:Pretty Characters Category:1996 Births Category:Mothers Category:Idiots Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Tall People Category:1984 Births Category:Big sisters Category:Caillou's family Category:Those Arrested Category:Ugly People Category:Fuckers Category:Jerks Category:January Births Category:Troublemakers Category:Non troublemakers